


The Enigma of Life 生命之謎

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 伏赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>赫敏沉思自己被黑魔王俘虜以來的人生。她還有最後一個方式反抗，為了自由最後一次孤注一擲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enigma of Life 生命之謎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enigma of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783280) by [cullens_pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet). 



> 這個故事受Sirenia ‘The Enigma of Life’的歌詞啟發。
> 
> 授權：

**Still speaks the silence 寂靜訴說沉默**

  
　　赫敏站在玻璃窗前，憧憬地凝視這場傾盆大雨。距離她上次出去已經很久了。她仿佛很多年沒有離開過這個房間。就她所知可能是好幾年了。她不知道多少時間流逝。她與外界隔絕。沒有日曆，沒有報紙，沒有雜誌。她能夠被賜予空白的羊皮紙和羽毛筆去書寫，就很幸運了。

　　她的目光追蹤雨滴沿著破碎的軌道蜿蜒而流，一條條小溪於窗台匯聚成池，她的思緒徘徊。她這些日子以來所做的事只此一件。好吧，並非 _只此一件_ ，但現在不去想會比較好。此刻她的世界無聲，她為自己擁有一刻平靜而感激。她很珍惜，因為她不知道下次拜訪自己的會是誰， _他_ 甚麼時候會回來。

  
**It speaks in riddles to my mind 在我腦海打著啞謎**

  
　　有時候她覺得她已經瘋了，她的精神終於崩潰了。她知道這是 _他_ 的目標。他用各種糟糕的方法折磨她。好吧，不是他，但他在旁看著。利用她來接近哈利，利用兩人共享的精神連接向他傳送她被侵犯的影像。她了解她的朋友，她知道那些影像令他飽受折磨。她嘗試在期間保持沉默，深知她的哭聲她的眼淚她的哀求只會令哈利更加難受，於是她嘗試在那些時間保持沉默。反正那些舉動也於她無助。那是黑魔王，他不會心慈手軟。

　　他在旁看著，有時甚至指揮壓在她身上的人。他那似爬蟲類的臉上鑲嵌笑容，看著她被人以各種可以想像的方式侵犯，他的眼神會變得灼熱。她常常奇怪為什麼他不親自動手。那不是更能傷到哈利嗎？最終，她想是因為他無能為力。他的身體可能無法如正常人運作。不過沒所謂，他似乎只是觀看就能得到樂趣。

  
**And time keeps passing by 時間不斷流逝**

  
　　她永遠不會忘記她被俘虜的那一天。學校放暑假了，但她不會回去就讀七年級。她、哈利和羅恩決定去完成鄧不利多的任務。哈利尚未告訴她詳情。她為此慶幸，因為一旦她被俘虜，伏地魔就可以從她的記憶窺探。

　　他們分頭行事。哈利回到了德思禮那裡去警告他們。無論他多麼鄙夷他們，他知道他們身處危險之中，需要搬離那個伴他成長的家。羅恩回到了陋居，他們將會在那裡會合，參加比爾和芙蓉的婚禮。她回了家，回到父母身邊，決定抹去他們關於她的記憶。他們是旁人的攻擊目標，他們對她的事所知愈少，愈好。她打算將他們送到澳洲，遠離戰爭。如果我方戰勝，她會找回他們。

　　她毫不知道，伏地魔已經先她一步找到他們。踏上前門台階的那一刻，她就覺得有些不對勁。她理應相信自己的直覺，速速逃離。但那是她的爸爸媽媽。她愛他們。房子一片漆黑，儘管只是晚上七點。她悄悄走進屋內，從門口傾聽她父母的動靜。

　　寂靜。

　　她想呼喚他們，但又知道這樣做太過危險。屋裡除了她父母可能還有其他人。躡手躡腳從一個房間移到另一個的時候，她有種不祥的預感。搜索父母之際，她的魔杖早已準備就緒。樓下找遍了於是她往樓上走，停在了父母的房間門前，把手放在門柄上。她知道他們在裡面，她感覺得到。她吸了一口氣，推開了門。

　　映入眼簾的景像令她始料不及：曾經雪白的牆壁塗滿深紅。床邊躺著父親無頭的屍體。他的頭擺放在書桌上，像一個恐怖的紙鎮。水泡圍繞凹陷的坑，那本應是眼球的位置，像是被燒掉了似的。燒成炭的肉和烤焦的頭髮散發的濃郁氣味彌漫空氣之中。

　　她的母親在床上。她的喉嚨被切開。她的衣服不翼而飛，從雙腿之間的髒亂她看得出她遭到強暴。考慮到那灘血池，很可能是多次。她俯臥的身體滿佈深深的割傷與咬痕。遠非安詳的死亡。他們對她動手之前，她很可能已經眼睜睜看著父親死去。

　　赫敏轉過身，難過地坐在地上。她來得太遲了。她必須離開這裡。做這件事的人很可能仍在附近，她應該馬上來個幻影移形，但她離生日還有幾個月。她還未得到許可。亞瑟本應今年暑假教她的。她側身慢慢走下樓梯，看到盧修斯‧馬爾福和羅道夫斯‧萊斯特蘭奇倚在客廳的牆上。她停在梯級上，舉起魔杖作出防衛的姿勢。

　　羅道夫斯漫不經心地離開牆邊。「哎呀，哎呀，哎呀。看看我們發現了誰，盧修斯？貌似那個泥巴種終於回家了。我不得不說，那些通緝令沒能為你帶來正義呢親愛的。」

　　赫敏沒有回答。她自走下樓梯後就警惕地看著他們。她需要戰鬥了。如果她懂得的話此時早就幻影移形了。該死的許可。她的腦筋轉得很快。他們位於她和前門之間，如果能讓兩人喪失能力，她就可以從後門走出去。房子後面是一大片森林，召喚出守護神通知鳯凰會後，她就可以使用幻身咒。

　　不太可靠，她承認。此計劃需要她擊敗兩個訓練有素的食死徒。成功與否取決於她能否勝出戰鬥。但那是她唯一的選擇。她不會心甘情願地向黑巫師投降。

　　羅道夫斯邁前了一步，她一邊盯著兩人之中更為危險的盧修斯一邊向後退。他對她得意一笑，令她想起了德拉科。那一瞬間，他看起來和他一模一樣。「拜託。」他如絲柔滑地道。「你想用那枝魔杖做甚麼呢，格蘭傑小姐？嗯？你不可能以為自己可以打敗我們兩個吧？」

　　她挑釁性地挑起下巴作為唯一回應。他們不知道她的程度，而她清楚他們的能耐。這讓她擁有微弱的優勢。他們只視她為一個小女孩。

　　她無聲唸出第一個咒語，卻因為盧修斯毫不費力就擋下而感到沮喪。「哎呀。」他慢條斯理地道。「你真是充滿驚喜。我相信接下來會很有趣。」

　　他丟出一個咒語回敬，卻被她檔下了。咒語向他們的方向反彈回去，迫使他們召出盾牌來防衛自己。她也在自己身邊施放了一個盾牌。很基本，但可以防止大部分法術近身。她將魔杖指向天花板，割斷了連著吊扇的電線。吊扇在他們上方墜落，然後她趁他們注意力分散時跑到廚房。

　　她往門口奔去，但門緊鎖著。她試了自己知道的所有解鎖咒甚至爆炸咒語。但那道門依然紋風不動。背後響起一聲輕笑，她轉過身，舉起魔杖。

　　「真富娛樂性，泥巴種。但黑魔王在等著，他討厭等待。」羅道夫斯緩慢道，深厚的男中音回盪於小小的廚房中。

　　赫敏的目光四轉。他們困住了她，但她不會不戰而屈。她轟開櫥櫃，將母親所有瓷器擲向他們，盤子杯子如導彈發射。她眼睜睜看著盧修斯懶洋洋地炸開襲向他的每一件，碎片如雨點般叮叮噹噹落在瓷磚地上。接下來是餐具。她將砧板上的刀擲過去時聽到羅道夫斯的咒罵。盧修斯看見他的拍檔和施過魔法的器皿搏鬥，不禁笑出聲來。

　　她趁他分心之際念了一個切割咒，小心翼翼瞄准以便穿透他的盾牌。咒語完美著陸，深深切開他的臉頰。他不敢置信看著她，無視了羅道夫斯在背後揮舞。他伸手以手指撫摸傷痕。他拔去碎片看著上面沾著的血。然後他的臉龐扭曲成猙獰的笑容。

　　他的目光穿透了她，無數毒蛇從他魔杖射出撲向她，將她緊緊纏繞。它們把她的雙臂牢牢縛向身體，令她的魔杖脫手，那些飛舞的盤碟急挫地上。但她繼續不放棄地說著蛇佬腔。如果她能命令毒蛇放她走，他們會很驚訝。

　　盧修斯走近了她不住搖晃著，掙扎著保持站立的地方。他撫摸著她的臉頰低語：「親愛的，現在我欠你一次。」他輕舔她的臉頰，她厭惡地轉開臉。他不是害怕沾上泥巴血嗎？他傾身在她耳邊呢喃：「讓我給你一個忠告，寶貝，我總是會回禮。」

　　她恐懼地望向他灰色的眼睛。此時，羅道夫斯道：「昏昏倒地。」

  
**As I walk tearful through this life 我含淚走過此生**

  
　　那似乎是一輩子以前的事了，自那以後發生了太多太多。她凝視閃電閃爍劃過天際，淚水從她臉上滾落。她想知道他們在做什麼，他們還好嗎。她猜想他們還在外面，還在戰鬥，因為她還活著。毫無疑問她一旦失去利用價值，就會被殺死。  
　　  
　　她幾乎擁抱這個念頭。她已經厭倦此生。即使哈利贏了，她自由了，她也不再是以前的自己了。沒有人能夠經歷過她的遭遇後仍然維持本我。她不肯定她在知道哈利洞悉一切的情況下，還能不能直視他的雙眸。想到自己最好的朋友，她再次熱淚盈眶。他需要她，可她辜負了他的期望。她弄得自己被俘虜了。  
　　  
　　她記得戰鬥後醒來一幕。她身處地牢，地牢大概是馬爾福的。她被鐵煉鎖在牆上，腳趾剛好碰到冷冰冰的石地板，手臂因懸吊而疼痛。樓梯口的門嘎吱地打開，她驚嚇得跳起，恐懼地看見伏地魔大步穿過房間朝她走來。盧修斯和德拉科緊隨其後。  
　　  
　　「是她嗎，年輕的馬爾福？」他命令道。  
　　  
　　「是的，我的主人。」他回答。  
　　  
　　「你肯定？」  
　　  
　　「肯定，我的主人。」  
　　  
　　「好極了！我很高興，盧修斯。這將會有利於打擊波特那小子的士氣。我相信你理應為將她帶來給我而獲得小小的獎賞。你同意嗎，盧修斯？」  
　　  
　　盧修斯先看看自己的兒子，再看向赫敏。「悉聽尊便，我的主人。」  
　　  
　　伏地魔得意地對他笑：「說得好，盧修斯。麻煩，帶我們的客人去三樓特別準備的房間。我很快就會到那裡和你會合。」  
　　  
　　她在過程中一直保持沉默。她的處境已經夠悲慘了。她沒必要令處境更加惡劣。那時的她還不知道事情會變得有多糟糕。　　　

  
**Dreams pass by silently 夢靜靜消逝**

  
　　盧修斯鬆開鎖鏈，她跌落地板上。血液匆匆湧回手臂，痛得要死。她揉了揉自己酸痛的手腕，就被他拖到腳邊，砰的一聲消失。  
　　  
　　他們降落在一間睡房。時至今天她依然住在這間房。他把她推倒在床上。「當作自己家就好，泥巴種。」他輕蔑地笑。「我恐怕你短時間內都無法離開。」  
　　  
　　赫敏瞪著他。她想反駁說，她的朋友會來找她，但她知道他們不會。他們不能。她是次要的。可以犧牲的。畢竟最重要的是哈利活得夠長以對抗黑魔王。每個親近哈利的人都了解到危險並願意接受。  
　　  
　　他們盯著對方。隨著他的目光在自己身上游移，赫敏越來越不安。為什麼他這樣看著她？她不是比他低賤什麼的嗎？她沒疑惑多久，伏地魔就突然在房間現身。他的到來寂靜無聲。  
　　  
　　「格蘭傑小姐，我希望你喜歡你的新居所。通常，像你這樣肮髒的人都會待在地牢裡。不過如此安排更適合去實現我心中構想。你不覺得嗎，盧修斯？」  
　　  
　　盧修斯回應前仔細端詳了她一分鐘。「我發覺，我的主人，你每個決定背後一定有原因。讓一個泥巴種待在我家無疑讓我惱怒，但我知道是為了我們最終目標。能夠為你服務我引而為榮。」  
　　  
　　赫敏翻了個白眼。她忍不住。他聽起來就像個浮誇的蠢貨。伏地魔看到她的舉動，擠出一個恐怖的笑容。「我很高興聽到你這樣說，盧修斯。現在說起獎勵。格蘭傑小姐，你是處女嗎？」  
　　  
　　赫敏很氣憤。這是私隱。再者，到底有誰會這樣問啊？她抑制不舌頭。「與你無關！」  
　　  
　　伏地魔步近她坐著的床，盧修斯得意一笑。「回答我，泥巴種。我隨時可以檢查。」  
　　  
　　赫敏驚恐地看著他。她想都不敢想像他在自己下面亂戳。「夠了！是的，我是處女。滿意了嗎？」  
　　  
　　他又笑了，露出一口鋒利的牙齒。他看起來就像鯊魚。「很好。盧修斯，我想你一盡地主之誼，我就在旁看著。」  
　　  
　　盧修斯詫異地看著黑魔王。他想他奪去哈利‧波特摯友的第一次。確實是榮幸，即使她只是個泥巴種。  
　　  
　　赫敏感到困惑，直到伏地魔坐上一張面向床的椅子。盧修斯轉回身朝向她，她注意到他眼中掠奪的光芒。她迅速站起來，但是不夠快。盧修斯牢牢抓住她的手臂。  
　　  
　　「想去哪裡？」他拖長聲調道。「你無處可逃。無處藏身。現在，做個乖巧的小女孩，不要動讓我好好享受。我是時候討回欠債。畢竟，我欠你一次。」他指著自己臉上仍在愈合的幼細傷痕。  
　　  
　　他把她推回床上，縱然她拼命掙扎，她始終敵不過他更高大更強壯的身軀。他唸咒脫去她的衣服，她倒抽一口氣。他用咒語將她的手扳到頭上，她開始哭了。  
　　  
　　「好多了。」他低語。「你不覺得嗎，我的主人？」  
　　  
　　「是的。」他發出嘶嘶聲。「好多了。弄痛她，盧修斯。你知道我喜歡什麼。」  
　　  
　　赫敏的視野被淚水模糊。她覺得屈辱。從來沒有人看過她赤裸的樣子。即使是學校的室友。現在她知道接下來會發生甚麼事了。盧修斯會強暴她，而黑魔王就在一邊看著。他知道他與哈利之間的精神聯繫。  
　　  
　　感覺到他的指尖滑落自己乾澀的狹縫，撫摸著從未有男人碰過的地方，她畏縮了。「會很痛哦，小女孩。」他在她耳邊呼氣。  
　　  
　　說完，他將自己推進她體內，每深入一寸痛楚就加重一分。當他撕毀她的清白，她忍不住尖叫。她想死去。她嘗試推開他，但只是令他更加興奮。他將近瘋狂地抽插她。  
　　  
　　「真他媽的緊。」他對著她沾滿汗水的額頭低聲道。「你應該榮幸。沒有多少人感受過我那分身的厚度。」  
　　  
　　她閉上眼睛，淚水滑落臉上。哈利大概目睹一切。她不想對上伏地魔的雙眼，因為他正眼看著她被人玷污。她躺在那裡，盧修斯不斷推進她，因快要完事而低哼。  
　　  
　　身上的重量消失，但她沒有動。她的手仍然被固定在床頭，她無法遮掩自己。感覺到雙腿之間於上了一隻手她縮了一縮。她的眼睛飛快地睜開，迎來伏地魔閃爍的紅色瞳仁。他在收集她的處女血。她在絕望中閉上雙眼，想到他可以用她的血來做的所有陰毒事情。  
　　  
　　「感謝你，格蘭傑小姐。我很快就會再來見你。」當他的手幾近深情地撫過她臉頰，她嚇得要死。然後他消失了。

  
**I see them waving back at me 我看到他們向我招手**

  
　　那只是許多次中的第一次。黑魔王讓她成為了類似食死徒的應召女郎。她的衣櫃裡只有過小的睡衣和透明的長袍，可能還不如一絲不掛。她無事可做，除了呆坐房間等待某人露面。  
　　  
　　他們的確露面了。以永無止境的趨勢。她甚至數不清自己被強暴了多少次。似乎每人都輪上了一轉。包括西弗勒斯•斯內普。最尷尬就是那時。她不明白，若她如此可憎，為什麼他們不斷回來。當然， _他_ 總是在那裡看著。  
　　  
　　這些日子，她活在她的夢裡頭，夢想一個沒有戰爭，沒有仇恨，沒有痛苦的世界。她想到死亡，對此渴望，她想為她的苦難劃上句號。

  
**All hope is long since gone 所有希望早已消失**

  
　　起初，她仍然昐望。她昐望出現奇跡，鳳凰會突然出現拯救她。她昐望哈利會最終戰勝，她就可以回家。然後她會記起父母的遭遇，意識到自己已無家可歸。  
　　  
　　她知道就算自己可以活著出去，也沒有人想要她了。她是被玩壞了的東西，被玩了一次又一次。他們甚至可能不再相信她。她在敵人身邊待過太久了。  
　　  
　　不，她醒悟到昐望愚蠢至極。她昐望也是徒勞無功。只在起初幾天為她帶來痛苦，隨後幾個星期，幾個月過去了，她仍然在魔掌之中。

  
**I guess it really never was there at all, a mirage passed on 我猜它未曾存在，徒為妄想**

  
　　回首過去，她知道她從來沒有一線希望。自她在家裡那刻，發現了父母的屍體後，她就無望逃離。無望獲救。她僅餘的希望是迅速無痛的死亡。實際上沒有希望。殺死她的那個會是伏地魔。她知道自己不會死在一個快速的阿瓦達之下。  
　　  
　　擁有希望是一件危險的事。最後，當你所有希望與夢想都消失，就只會帶來痛苦。她未來不會迎來魔法部的職業生涯，她無法改變她認為需要改變的事情。她沒辦法令羅恩想要她了。如果他們活過這場該死的戰爭，前提。她越是思量，就越是深陷自己創造的地獄深淵。

  
**I know the darkness will break me 我知道黑暗將摧毀我**

**And you cannot save me, can’t catch my fall 你無法拯救我，無法承接我的墜落**

**I feel the sorrow embrace me, this life depraves me 我感覺到悲傷擁抱我，這生命使我堕落**

**I’m lost forevermore 我永永遠遠迷失**

  
　　她的精神逐漸崩潰。她感覺得到。以前的赫敏永不言棄，從不不戰而屈。現在，她太輕易放棄了。她還能做些什麼呢？她待在這裡太久了。哈利無法拯救她。羅恩無法拯救她。鳳凰會無法拯救她。失去魔法，她無法拯救自己。  
　　  
　　她乞求羊皮紙和羽毛筆。盧修斯嘲笑她。「你是打算寫回憶錄嗎？我懷疑誰會有興趣閱讀妓女的一生。」  
　　  
　　她還沒回答他就消失了。午睡過後，她看見羊皮紙和羽毛筆留在床頭櫃上。大概是她淪落到這個遺棄之地後旁人對為她做過最友善的事了。  
　　  
　　她在羊皮紙上書寫，將它當作人，能讓她傾訴心聲、分擔恐懼的人。她不在乎他們會不會看。事實上，她肯定他們有，從弄得的崩潰的行為中獲得某種喪心病狂的滿足。她如此滿心悲傷。她迷失在邪惡的海洋。她在這裡沒有朋友。即使是看管她的小精靈也害怕與她說話。她孤零零在這裡生活。她渴望友好的面孔，親切的觸碰，或者溫暖的懷抱。她以前太過視一切為理所當然了。  
　　  
　　她想念她的朋友。她想念溫暖、熱可可，和學校。她想念她的書本。她請求過一次借些書來看。盧修斯笑著說他會轉達她的請求。一段時間後，伏地魔突然出現在她的房間。  
　　  
　　她逃到角落去，因為沒有別處可逃。他笑了，嘴唇如薄薄的刀片映著蒼白的臉。「我聽說你想看書。告訴我，泥巴種，為什麼我要批准你的請求？」  
　　  
　　赫敏害怕得不敢回答。如果她回答自己很無聊，他很可能會帶更多食死徒來她的房間「招待」她。她雙眸含淚，話說得結結巴巴。  
　　  
　　「我……我……」  
　　  
　　他免去她的回答。「我覺得沒有必要刺激你那出色的頭腦，泥巴種。我曾聽聞你的聰明才智，讓你吸取知識實在太過危險了。也許，可能，當我殺了那個討厭的男孩後，我會滿足這個請求。當然，是若你能說服我，你值得生存下去。」  
　　  
　　談話期間，他逐漸移近顫抖不已的她。她不會再請求什麼了，如果會為她帶來 _他_ 的一次私訪。  
　　  
　　他走近之際她蜷縮在角落，眼睛看著地下。他冰冷的手指抬起自己的下巴，好讓她迎上他的目光時，她覺得難堪。她還未準備好讓他入侵她的腦海，她感覺到他在她的記憶穿梭，縈繞在她最近死亡的念頭。  
　　  
　　他離開她的腦海，一如進入時突然。得意地笑著，他放開她的下頜。「我恐怕，親愛的，直至我作出決定前，死亡都不會降臨於你。你是我的，現在是，永遠都是。」  
　　  
　　他消失了，留下她在角落瑟瑟發抖。她感到困惑和恐懼。他是什麼意思？他的意思是他贏了的話會讓她活著？這個想法令她不寒而慄。她不能這樣度過餘生。她不會。

  
**My life darkens year by year, and no one seems to really care 我的生活陰沉年復年，但似乎沒有人真正關心**

  
　　她可以在黑暗中待多久？她覺得自己像是匱乏陽光的植物。她感到軟弱而憂鬱。年復年過去，她還在這裡。望著浴室裡施過魔法的的鏡子，她可以看見自己的變化。她不再是女孩了。她長成了一個女人。  
　　  
　　她懷疑是不是光明輸掉了戰爭，黑魔王認為她有趣得可以留著。他依然不定期來訪，每次有不同的男人或女人跟隨。每次都不同。  
　　  
　　她發現盧修斯酷愛束縛。和他一起，她總是被花式捆綁。他對折磨方法也極具創意。有一次，他用魔法限制她的自由，以設置成震動的魔杖去刺激她。他讓她高潮太多次，令她痛叫出聲哀求他停止。過度刺激令感覺不再愉悅，而是深入的陣陣作痛。事後她坐也坐不下來。  
　　  
　　貝拉特里克斯傾向使用刀片，狠狠切割她的同時，舔舐她長期受虐的陰部。在她的時段她總是很克制。有一次，她甚至將「泥巴種」幾個字刻在她的身上。  
　　  
　　萊斯特蘭奇兄弟總是一起來的。拉巴斯坦和羅道夫斯‧萊斯特蘭奇。他們來的時候她總是異常害怕。他們輪流，然後同一時間上她。每人各占一個洞穴抽插她直至她崩潰。不止一次，事後她需要服用強化魔藥才能爬到浴室清洗自己。  
　　  
　　黑魔王沒有限制折磨只可以是強暴。他讓德拉科‧馬爾福在她身上練習奪魂咒，強迫她在強暴之中成為自願的參與者。他讓她享受它。這大概是她最屈辱的遭遇。不僅因為他是德拉科‧馬爾福，她的敵人、學校裡的眼中釘、她的同輩，而是因為他讓她喜歡。他讓她渴求。  
　　  
　　可想而知哈利看到時會怎麼想。他會以為她已經加入他們的行列，成為他們的一份子。是這樣，光明戰勝她就會被當場殺死。

  
**My fear always lingers here, its growing stronger deep inside of me 我的恐懼始終徘徊，在內心深處日漸壯大**

  
　　她繼續在羊皮紙上書寫，當她能夠說服盧修斯給她帶來一些。這是她唯一的發泄方法。她很肯定盧修斯和黑魔王讀了她的想法，但真的不重要。無論如何，他們任何時候都可以過來用攝神取念讀取裡頭有什麼。  
　　  
　　她變得痴迷死亡。她想死。她想過結束自己的生命。她一向視之為懦夫所為，直到最近。她越想得多就越認為這是高尚行徑。她可以憑自己的意願自殺。然而，她很害怕。她害怕之後會發生的事。她從小到大都是一個基督徒。在基督教，如果你自殺你就會下地獄。她已經活在地獄了，她不想永生待在另一個地獄。  
　　  
　　她很矛盾。她知道黑魔王不會殺她，直到他覺得時機成熟，而那也肯定痛苦超出她想像。她只是不知道應該等待必然來臨，還是幫它一把。她開始認為通過自己的手，憑自己的意願結束自己的生命，是她真正僅存的，唯一的自由。當她的朋友聽到她的死訊，他們肯定會理解她已無法承受下去。  
　　

**It won’t set me free 它不會讓我得到自由**

  
　　恐懼。  
　　  
　　這種情緒永遠存在。任何時候任何人進入她的房間，她都恐懼於即將面臨的遭遇。任何時刻，他們都可能降臨她的房間，把她拖出去作為夜晚的娛樂。黑魔王不止一次暗示這會是她的命運。戰爭結束後，她會被用於慶典之中。她會是「鐵三角」中最後一個倒下的成員。他影射那會是適合她身份的死亡。  
　　  
　　背後一陣寒意，她哆嗦著。她累了，無時無刻的恐懼令她筋疲力盡。經過昨天發生的事，她已經準備好擁抱死亡，反正遲早會降臨。她視之為對黑魔王的最後反抗。這是她唯一剩下的還擊手段。

  
**I know the darkness will break me 我知道黑暗將會摧毀我**

**And you can not save me, can’t catch my fall 而無法拯救我，無法承接我的墜落**

**I feel the sorrow embrace me, this life depraves me 我感覺到悲傷擁抱我，這生命使我堕落**

**I’m lost forevermore 我永永遠遠迷失**

  
　　她感覺到他進入房間時氣氛的不同，簡單在她面前具體化。黑魔王就站在她面前，冰冷的紅色雙眼仔細地審視著她。他的目光在她身上徘徊，令她只敢注視著地板。  
　　  
　　此刻仿佛變得漫長，她戰慄著。為什麼他要這樣盯著她呢？她終於要迎來死亡了嗎？他殺了哈利嗎？她的思緒瘋狂旋轉，直到他打破了長時間的沉默。  
　　  
　　「看著我。」他柔聲命令。  
　　  
　　她的身子晃了晃，眼睛恐懼地對上那赤紅色閃閃發光的眼睛。她迎來他的目光，純粹的恐怖在她血管亂撞。他想要什麼？他尋求什麼？他的臉是完美的冷漠的面具，他注視著她，仿若永恆。  
　　  
　　最終，他說：「躺到床上。」  
　　  
　　她挪動，由遲疑去到順從，所有折磨的情景在她腦海回放。他在做什麼？這次沒有人跟著他，為什麼他還要她到床上去？她不敢違抗。如果違抗了，他只會做些比原定計劃糟糕無限倍的事。她動身躺下之際，他糾正她。  
　　  
　　「不。」他低聲道。「肚子朝下。」  
　　  
　　她看了他一秒，才轉成肚子朝下的姿勢。感覺到他的逼近，她的心臟瘋狂跳動。稍後咒語輕聲念出，她的雙手被釘牢在床頭。她全身僵硬，他讓她穿著的睡衣消失了。她全身凍結，感覺到他的舌頭在自己後背剛好臀部以上的位置游蕩。  
　　  
　　她抗衡扭動的欲望，因為他正沿著痕跡追溯，去到她的脊椎，她的頸上。他說話了，嘴唇挨擦到她的耳朵，終於向她揭示自己的計劃。「我決定標記您，親愛的。」  
　　  
　　她挪動以示抗議，他強而有力地把她固定下來，咒語的力量讓她窒息。「不是黑魔標記。」他憤怒地發出嘶嘶聲。「我永遠不會讓你成為我的食死徒。是一個束縛標記。你會永遠無法逃離我。即使你僥幸逃離此地，我也能在一下心跳的時間內找到你。我會知道你的情緒、你的渴望，你的需求。你無事無處可以向我隱藏。」  
　　  
　　她沒有說什麼，他已跨坐她的雙腿，將她的臀部按在床上。他將魔杖壓向她身後最敏感的一點，她哆嗦。「恐怕會痛，很痛。或許我應該讓你渴求。」  
　　  
　　她再一次保持沉默。他會做他想做的事，就是這樣。另一個咒語低聲道出，她發現自己喜歡上他烙印她的想法。只有小部份的她，在心底最黑暗的角落裡高喊這是錯的，她需要戰鬥。  
　　  
　　她愉悅地翻騰，他在她的身上描繪出自己的設計，在她的皮膚上燃燒出鮮明的印記，仿佛永恆。她腦海中那個微小的瑣碎聲音尖叫著抗議，敦促她抗禦他的支配。但她不想。隨著他標記她屬於他，她感到溫暖又快樂，仿佛漂浮在幸福的雲上。  
　　  
　　他完成設計後鬆開她的雙手，將她反轉，撫上她的一邊胸脯。她的潛意識對她怒吼，叫她設法做些事情，告訴她這是黑魔王。但她被他的咒語鎖住了，她渴望他要了她。她為了他熱切地分開雙腿，用愉悅的呻吟催促他。  
　　  
　　他邪惡地品嚐她隱隱作痛的陰部，分叉的舌頭狠狠地擠壓她的陰唇，她嚶嚶出聲。他推進她，她在狂喜的浪潮中盤旋，達到高潮。再次高潮令她哭了出來，內壁夾緊他。在此期間，她的思想對抗他的控制。  
　　  
　　他搗進她一次又一次，她急切渴望用臀部來承接他的衝刺。他分身頂端撞上她的子宮頸，然後他解除了咒語。她的頭腦立刻清醒過來，被正在發生的事嚇壞了。她奮力掙扎，奈何他用手緊纏她的喉嚨。她掙扎著呼吸，狠狠抓他的手，試圖將手從喉嚨拉走，視線因為缺氧而模糊不清。感覺到他變硬，她在他達到高潮的時候哭出來了。她感覺到他的精子深入她的內壁，灼熱四濺，將她塗滿他的液體。  
　　  
　　當她眼前的事物開始變暗，他鬆開了她的頸。她喘著氣，飢餓的肺部大口大口吸取空氣。隨著他從她身上拔出，她感覺到他的精液迅速流出自己。他更換長袍的同時，她閉上雙目悄悄哭了。她退回自己的世界，有多遠去多遠，隔絕外界。她沒有動，因為他在再一次消失前，用手指滑過她的臉頰，幾乎就像情人的愛撫。

  
**Tears shed in silence, they run in rivers down my face 淚水默默滑下，在我臉上流成了河**

  
　　漫長的時間過後，她才有力氣移動。她和黑魔王睡過了，他標記她屬於他。這是什麼意思呢？他會繼續讓他的食死徒和她睡，還是今後只有他了？  
　　  
　　隨著她一次又一次回想起遭遇，淚水無止境滲出眼睛。她為自己感到羞愧。起初她喜歡。儘管黑魔王在初頭對她使用了奪魂咒，她仍然覺得自己是叛徒。她沒有竭力奮鬥。她不夠堅強。  
　　  
　　她拖動自己直立，憑藉搖搖欲墜的雙腿來到浴室。她必須讓他的精液離開自己。她在鏡子前停下。她整個人看上去像是徹底操翻了。她轉過身，看著烙印身體的標記。那是一條蛇，黑色的，被設計成蜿蜒橫跨腰背。  
　　  
　　她厭惡地轉過身背對著鏡。現在，她真的永遠無法逃脫了。踏進淋浴間，她拼命洗滌自己直到皮膚通紅刺痛，考慮下一步該做什麽。

  
**And what am I still living for 我還為了甚麼活著**

  
　　那是幾天前的事了。現在的她站在窗前，觀看暴風雨。她已經作出了決定。她不會再這樣活下去了。她不要再做黑魔王的傀儡。她不要再承受下去了。  
　　  
　　她沒有活下去的理由。她的朋友不會因此嫌棄她。她的父母早就死了，不會因為她的死而傷心。她沒有會為她哭泣的丈夫或男友。唯一會得到的將是黑魔王的怒火。如果能令他受挫，她的死就不會是徒勞。她會向他顯示，她不是任何人的玩偶。她不會因為他每次一時興起就被鎖起來玩弄。  
　　  
　　她漫長而艱難地思索如何自盡。鏡子和窗口都施過魔法。即使她努力嘗試依舊無法打碎。她也試圖扯下椅腳，好利用釘子的尖端去割腕，但那該死的東西毀壞不了。她考慮過用床單上吊，但沒有地方可掛。這裡也沒有任何毒藥可供使用。  
　　  
　　她絕望地哭泣，她無法以死亡擺脫他。然後她的目光落在床頭櫃的羽毛筆上。它是尖的，很尖。完全合用，她想。那一刻，她感到非常安詳。她知道自己要做甚麼，很快一切就會結束了。

  
**I cannot take this pain no more 我無法繼續承受這種痛苦**

  
　　風暴持續在天上隆隆作響，她坐在窗旁的地上。她希望在死前看一眼雲彩。她希望在離開這個世界前擁有自由的假象。她拿起手上的羽毛筆，把它深深捅進手臂，哭了出來。她向上拖曳，撕破皮膚和肌肉。血水從深深的傷口湧出，她拔出羽毛筆，深呼吸一口氣，再插入另一隻手。重覆過程，溫暖的黏液滑落她的手指。  
　　  
　　把血淋淋的羽毛筆扔到地上，她仰望觀看閃電劃過長空。身體越來越冷，生命從她身上流走，她同一時間感到悲傷和快樂。她不會再受傷了。她不會再害怕了。  
　　  
　　她視覺的焦點時而清晰時而模糊，她的頭部越來越輕。但她仍然沒有死。她不是應該死了嗎？她無法抬起手臂，無法動彈雙腿，但仍然有呼吸。  
　　  
　　淺淺的呼吸。  
　　  
　　她感到某人進入房間。是 _他_ 。他的影子掠過她臉上。她眨了眨眼睛，掙扎著對焦他的臉。他治好了她的傷口，她的手臂抖動，肌膚天衣無縫地自行拼接起來。  
　　  
　　「清理一新。」他呢喃道。  
　　  
　　然後他抱起她，把她放到床上。他擁著她一會兒，讓她的臉貼著他喉嚨位置的皮膚。  
　　  
　　「為什麼？」她嘶啞地道。「為什麼我沒有死？」  
　　  
　　他陰沉地咯咯笑，將她抱得更緊。「愚蠢的女孩。我沒有告訴你，你是屬於我的嗎？你的死活由我來決定？現在你的生命和我捆綁了。我喝了你的處女血。只要我一天活著，你就要活下去。如果我死了，你也得死。就是這麼簡單，親愛的。你的好朋友，波特先生，明白他殺了我的後果。不然你覺得為什麼過去了這麼久呢？因為，無法接受殺了我的同時會殺死你。我相信他對你的喜歡可能超出了朋友範圍。我相信他愛著你。他已經跑了躲了起來。他和其餘凄慘的鳳凰會成員。我會緩慢而穩妥地一個個將他們鏟除。勝利將歸於我，全因為那個『活下來的男孩』所愛的人。相當諷刺，你不覺得嗎？」  
　　  
　　她不會回答他。她不能。她只能思考著他的言外之意。他所說的話回盪她腦海之中：「只要我一天活著，你就要活下去。」他是最接近永生的存在。她閉上眼簾，在黑暗的深淵盤旋。她永遠無法逃離他。  
　　  
　　就連死亡也無法。

  
　　  
　　～～～～完～～～～

**Author's Note:**

> **化用某位友人說過的一句話：  
>  「不是所有同人都能以CP的桃色眼光看待。這一篇是光明方落敗後的悲慘遭遇，與浪漫情愛無關。」**
> 
> 作者還寫了兩篇外傳，有興趣可以看看。  
>  The Enigma of Life Asides: Lucius：  
>  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/783287>  
>  The Enigma of Life Asides: Bellatrix：  
>  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/783290>


End file.
